The Spider and the Fly
by GeneHuntress
Summary: Smutty 'prequel' to "Last Rights". John Speers  Phil Glenister  is determined to have his wicked way with Melissa, the daughter of the Prime Minister.  If you haven't seen this drama, please don't let that put you off. A brief plot summary is included.


"Last Rights" wasn't the best political thriller ever to have graced our screens, but it did have one major factor in its favour: the edible Philip Glenister playing an out and out bad boy, which is a rare occurrence. Shame really, as he proved himself to be extremely good at it.

Quick plot synopsis, as promised. A new right-wing political party have swept into power in the UK, but unbeknownst to the general population they have a sinister hidden agenda: to do away with democracy and turn the country into a fascist state.

Phil plays John Speers, right hand man and spin doctor to the new PM, Richard Wheeler (Charles Dance). Speers is ambitious, ruthless, manipulative, and has the morals of an alley cat. He is also charming, charismatic and sexy as hell. For those who've seen "Demons", think Rupert Galvin's evil twin.

It becomes clear from the start that Speers is having a secret liaison with Wheeler's daughter, and this is my version of the initial seduction …

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Spider And The Fly**

John Speers had crossed paths with Richard Wheeler on the political circuit regularly during the course of his career, but had only worked closely with him since the formation of the new Democratic Consensus Party two years previously. Wheeler supposedly embraced him as a friend but Speers knew it was more that he appreciated his talents: he was resourceful and unscrupulous, a Rottweiler in an expensive suit, exactly the kind of man Wheeler wanted as his spin doctor. Besides which, Speers didn't do friends: he was a lone wolf, and his work commitments didn't leave much time for socialising.

He did enjoy female company however, and with his good looks, intelligence and animal magnestism he was never short of a woman in his life. Or his bed. He was a skilful lover, passionate and sensual, until he tired of the lady in question which he inevitably did. Oh, the feisty ones lasted a bit longer but he always got bored eventually. Until now. At present there was only one woman he wanted between his sheets, and he'd been biding his time patiently until the moment was right.

Melissa Wheeler. He'd first encountered her when she was only sixteen, already a beauty, spoiled, headstrong and grieving for her mother. By seventeen she was a wild child, sneaking out to go partying till the early hours behind her father's back. Speers often waited in his car outside one club or another, following her home to make sure she came to no harm, and if he couldn't be around he made sure another of her father's staff was on hand. She wasn't really that out of control though he realised, rarely seen in company with men and hardly ever drunk. It was more the enjoyment of getting one over the controlling father who still treated her like a child, it seemed.

Speers had always made a point of flirting with her and speaking to her like an adult and he knew she'd developed quite a crush on him, noting the slight blush that came to her cheeks and the downcast eyes when he paid her any attention. He swore he could pinpoint the actual night when she'd lost her virginity, something in the confident way she'd met his gaze the following day, her eyes issuing a challenge. He was glad in all honesty, as long as she'd been careful. Deflowering virgins really wasn't his thing, and the contrast between the spotty teenager who'd in all likelihood done the deed and an experienced older man could only be to his benefit.

Lissie was eighteen now, and for the last few months the unresolved sexual tension between them was so palpable the air almost crackled when they were in a room together. He'd brushed past her in the corridor a couple of days earlier and let his fingers drift across her hip, feeling the answering shiver that ran through her body. No more waiting, he decided, she was ripe for the plucking. If she wasn't crying out his name in ecstasy by midnight, he'd seriously lost his touch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a balmy June evening and Wheeler was holding yet another dinner-party, the usual tedious mix of businessmen and politicians, those who could be useful to the party plus plenty of those opposed to it. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer was a phrase that Richard was keen on coining. Speers found himself sitting too far from Melissa for any conversation but close enough to catch her eye during the course of dinner, and the flirtatious looks she was giving him were a great source of encouragement. When the meal was over and everyone was mingling, he found her standing by the patio doors looking out at the vast expanse of lawn, body-language registering extreme boredom.

"Good evening, Miss Wheeler."

She turned, smiling broadly.

"Good evening, Mr Speers."

He leaned in closer, whispering in her ear, his voice low and seductive.

"I've hardly seen you all evening. I missed you."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"I know. I was stuck with that boring wanker when I'd much rather have been talking to you."

Their eyes locked, and the sparks flew between them.

"Fancy a turn around the garden? It's a pleasant evening."

Her eyes lit up, and she grinned mischievously.

"Oh, please. Let's get some more champagne"

He collected two fresh glasses from a passing waiter and they slipped out via the patio doors, Speers making sure to shut them behind him: he didn't want any disturbances to spoil his well-planned seduction routine. To one side of the house was a very convenient bench and they seated themselves close together, sipping champagne before placing their glasses on the ground. He turned to her, taking her hands in his.

"Lissie, you look stunning tonight. I swear I couldn't take my eyes off you."

His intense silver-blue gaze held hers as he tucked a stray hair back behind her ear and skimmed his fingers gently along her jaw, lifting her chin up until their faces were only inches apart. He saw her eyes drop briefly to his lips and it was the sign he'd been waiting for. He leaned in, tentatively pressing his mouth to hers, and she opened willingly to him as his tongue sought access, exploring, tasting, dancing erotically over hers. His kiss became more demanding, intense, their tongues battling for possession as she moaned and her hand snaked round his neck to pull him in closer. His lips dropped to her throat, sucking and nibbling as a hand slid up her body to cup a breast, his thumb sliding over the nipple. She gasped, her hands threading through his hair.

"Oh God … John …"

She was wearing a low-cut dress, and his mouth traced over the exposed part of her collarbone and down towards her cleavage, licking and kissing, relishing the softness of her warm skin. She was panting now, her hands clinging to his shoulders, breasts rising and falling under the ministrations of his teasing lips and fingers. He revelled in the power, knowing he could easily take her there on the bench but he wanted the first time to be special so he sat back, looking down at her flushed face and swollen lips.

"Christ, Lissie, I want you so much. Come home with me tonight."

His voice was a low sexy growl, and she nodded, pulling his mouth down for another hungry kiss.

"God, yes … I've wanted this for a long time …"

He took her hands again, eyes glittering in the moonlight.

"OK. We stroll back in nonchalantly, so as not to draw any attention. I'll excuse myself with an early business meeting tomorrow, and you plead a headache. Can you sneak out and meet me by the car?"

She grinned.

"No problem. I've been doing it for years."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I know, you naughty girl. Will you be missed in the morning?"

"No, I often sleep late. I can just creep back in again"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes later they were in his car heading back into central London. She glanced over at his handsome profile, all pouting lips and long lashes, and then her eyes were drawn to his hands, resting elegantly on the steering-wheel. She thought about those long fingers roaming over her body and a bolt of desire ran through her, the pulse between her legs becoming more urgent. She couldn't believe this was finally happening, she'd wanted him for so long but she thought she was too young to attract the interest of a man like him, even though he flirted outrageously with her. Thank God she wasn't some blushing virgin any more, she was nervous enough as it was. And more excited than she'd ever been in her life. They pulled up outside his house, and her heart began to beat fast.

"John?"

"Hmmm?"

"You will be gentle with me, won't you"

He smiled across at her and leaned in to press a kiss to her lips before whispering in her ear, his warm breath sending a shiver down her spine.

"Of course I will. To start with, anyway …"

She had to stifle a moan. Christ, she wanted him so much. She'd barely be able to walk at this rate, her legs felt like jelly.

He opened the door and ushered her into the house, leading her through into a surprisingly cosy kitchen and seating her at the table while he went to rescue champagne from the fridge. She watched him casually remove his tie and undo a couple of buttons, his hair slightly mussed from earlier, thinking he looked even more gorgeous when he was relaxed. He casually uncorked the bottle and poured them both a glass, and she took a good mouthful, noticing that her hands were trembling slightly.

"Let's take the drinks upstairs and get comfortable, shall we?"

She followed him on shaky legs, her heart pounding. So much for the "woman of the world" act, she was behaving like a complete novice. She determined not to let the nerves get the better of her, she wanted to impress him, tease him, seduce him …

He lead her into a spacious bedroom and placed the glasses on the bedside table and the bottle on the floor before sitting down on the bed and pulling her into his lap. His hand fondled her thigh while his lips found her neck, kissing and nibbling gently and she closed her eyes in bliss, her fingers stoking the downy hair at the back of his neck.

He paused, lifting her back onto her feet and turning her so that she could see herself in the full-length mirror on the wall, nuzzling her shoulder while his hands rested lightly on her waist.

"Look at yourself, Sweetheart. You're so beautiful. Any man would give his right arm to be with you tonight."

He unzipped her dress slowly before helping her to step out of it and placing it over a chair. Underneath, she was wearing black lacy underwear and sheer stockings, and he whistled low in her ear as his hands moved up to cup her breasts, thumbs skimming over the nipples through the fabric.

"I swear you're in danger of giving me a heart attack tonight. I could come just looking at you."

He traced a hand down over her stomach and slipped two fingers inside her knickers and she gasped, her head falling back on his shoulder as he teased her in just the right place.

"You are so lovely, dirty girl. I'd really like to get some pictures …"

Her legs were threatening to give way and he picked her up, placing her down on the bed before stripping his shirt off to reveal smooth tanned chest and the hint of a belly. She watched transfixed, her fingers itching to touch him, as he removed his trousers and boxer shorts and stood in front of her in all his naked glory. Her eyes widened. God, he really was a big boy, she hoped he'd meant what he said about being gentle. He saw her expression and smirked, being very used to favourable female reactions by now.

He joined her on the bed, taking the time to kiss her slowly, his tongue searching, probing, teasing and she ran her hands up and down his back, revelling in the feel of skin against skin.

"You're still wearing too many clothes, love."

She raised herself off the bed while he unclipped her bra, and he gazed at her naked torso in undisguised admiration.

"Now those are just perfect …"

Dipping his head, he ran his tongue down her cleavage before kissing the swell of a breast, working his way slowly towards the nipple before sucking it into his mouth. A throaty moan escaped her lips and she arched her back, pushing her body up towards him. He sucked harder, enjoying the sight of her writhing underneath him, her fingernails already digging into his back. I've barely started, he thought. You just wait.

The other breast got the same treatment before he kissed his way down over her flat stomach and nibbled his way teasingly up her inner thigh. He tugged the tiny scrap of material purporting to be knickers down over her legs and grinned wickedly, pressing his nose into them.

"I'll be keeping these as a souvenir. Hope you've brought a spare pair."

Pressing her legs open wider, his tongue teased her in tiny circles before he took her in his mouth, licking and sucking, listening to her little cries and moans of ecstasy and feeling her thighs begin to quiver as she got close. He eased two fingers into her moist heat, and her hips bucked up towards them. She was more than ready.

He travelled back up the bed until he was lying between her legs, looking down into her flushed face and teasing her with his tip before bending to kiss her again as he started to push into her gently. She was tight with nerves but so wet that he was able to slide in slowly inch by inch, pulling back slightly and pressing forwards again until eventually he was buried in her to the hilt. He paused and took a few deep breaths, letting her adjust to the size of him and worried he might not last long otherwise. Jesus, she felt so good ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Melissa's whole body was on fire for him now, her head spinning from the sensations created by his fingers, hands, mouth. And now he was finally inside her, stretching her, filling her and she ran her hands over his muscular back, her breath coming in little pants, wanting to feel him move in her. Sensing her need he started to thrust, gently at first, harder and faster as she spurred him on, wrapping her legs round him, her long nails digging almost painfully into his shoulders.

"John … oh God … yes … yeeeesss …"

She groaned and her body went rigid before she shuddered into a mind-blowing climax, clenching round him, pleasure coursing through her whole body, her head thrown back in ecstasy. Watching her tipped him over the edge, his hips bucking uncontrollably as he spilled into her with a grunt of triumph, panting and swearing.

"Sweet Jesus … fuck … so bloody good …"

Collapsing forwards, he supported his weight on his arms as both of them struggled to catch their breath. After a few seconds he kissed her tenderly on the lips before pulling out and rolling onto his back.

"I was right Lissie, you damn near did kill me. Can't think of a better way to go, mind."

She giggled, resting her head on his chest and wondering how long before they could do it all over again …

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed, all reviews most welcome as ever. Also, there is an even smuttier sequel, if anybody's interested …


End file.
